The Blizzard
by Gryffindor57
Summary: The snow was falling rapidly outside of Marlinspike Hall and everyone was asleep. Around midnight a light tapping was coming from outside the door. Please read! I have been really wanting to try and write a Tintin fanfiction! I'm so excited! Please tell me what you think! Should I continue the story? Thanks so much! :) Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this little story! I love Tintin so much and I really wanted to write some fanfiction about him! Please tell me what you think about this. I don't own anything except for the characters I create to meet the original characters! If you have any advice of how I should continue this please do! Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was becoming a blizzard outside of Marlinspike. The wind howled and made snow drifts outside on the heavily packed snow. Tintin sat by the fireplace with Snowy on his lap and was reading the newspaper. Captain Haddock was lounging in his favorite chair with his cap over is eyes listening to the snow storm outside. Professor Calculus was up in his room writing down blue prints to his latest invention.

Around midnight when everyone had fallen asleep someone lightly knocked on the front door of Marlinspike Hall. Although, the tapping was for a few moments Snowy woke up and ran towards the door. Snowy cocked his head to the side. There wasn't any tapping; all Snowy could hear was the wind blowing against the door.

_ .Tap._

Snowy scratched the door with his paws at first trying to somehow get the door open. There wasn't any more tapping at the door. Snowy ran to Tintin and tugged on his pant leg. Tintin opened his eyes just for a moment but then fell back to sleep.

_Woof! Woof!_

Tintin was jolted awake and the Captain fell out of his chair.

"Blistering blue barnacles!" the Captain exclaimed and glared at Snowy.

Snowy ran out of the room towards the door.

_Woof! _

"What is Snowy?" Tintin followed Snowy to the door.

The Captain groaned as he walked towards the door. He was having the most amazing dream about sailing the seven seas!

Snowy scratched the door with his paws and Tintin opened the door. The snow was coming down so rapidly that you couldn't see the trees or the ground. Snowy began to sniff something on the doorstep and at first Tintin thought it was a snowdrift. Tintin bent down and brushed the snow off to reveal a hand.

"Captain! Hurry and help me! There is someone out here freezing to death!" Tintin lifted the person in his arms and quickly went towards the fireplace.

Captain Haddock's eyes widened as Tintin quickly walked past him. Tintin put the person down on the couch nearest to the fireplace. The snow had melted to revealed a beautiful young woman. Tintin stared down at her with his eyes widening and the Captain slowly entered the room unsure what to do. Snowy sniffed the girl and wagged his tail happily.

"I-I can't believe it's her. I haven't seen her sense we were just kids," Tintin smiled.

The Captain smiled at Tintin and raised a eyebrow, " So, were you two a couple?"

Tintin's face turned bright red, "Of course not," Tintin went to the hallway closet and brought back a stack of blankets.

"It's just we never- when we were both thirteen we were walking to school and a man approached us. He said to come with him and no one would get hurt,"

Tintin began to covered the girl with multiple blankets, " I stood in front of Ella and tried to keep the man's focus on myself and not her. The man quickly caught on and grabbed Ella before I could react. That was the last day I saw her," Tintin's jaw tensed.

Ella stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "Wait, where am I?"

Snowy barked, "Snowy!" Ella sprung up and was about to pet Snowy when she gasped.

She pulled off her coat and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a gash from her elbow to her wrist.

"Thundering Typhoons!" the Captain exclaimed jumping from his chair.

Tintin quickly ran to Ella's side and she looked up and tears began to stream down her face. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried and the Captain quickly ran to get the first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter 2! I loved writing it! **

* * *

"I'm so sorry Tintin," Ella finally said between sniffles.

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong," Tintin held her tightly.

"I didn't come back sooner and tonight was the night I finally escaped," Ella began to cry again, "I can't believe I'm finally free again."

Tintin felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, "I should be the one sorry,"

Ella pulled away and looked at him, "Tintin we were thirteen year olds and you tried to save me," She looked at her wounded arm, "It's happened so fast and lasted forever,"

Captain Haddock ran into the room with the first aid and Professor Calculus.

"How is your arm?" Professor Calculus asked and took the first aid from the Captain.

"It's throbbing," Ella's voice cracked as she looked the deep gash.

The Professor put a stool in front of the couch and faced Ella. He gently took her arm and opened the first aid kit.

"Tintin I will need your help while I bandage the wound," Professor Calculus began to bring out a roll of white gauze and a tube of medicine.

"What do you need me to do?" Tintin asked.

"I need you to get some clean cloths and a bowl of warm soapy water. I need a needle and thread and a large towel," Tintin quickly left the room.

Ella could feel the gash throbbing "I guess I will need stiches?"

"I'm afraid so," The Professor rolled up his sleeves.

Ella stomach was in knots just thinking about the stiches. She wished it had rained instead of a full on blizzard.

The Captain was pacing back and forth and Snowy was curled up at Ella's feet.

"Once when I was sailing the seven seas I got a nasty cut while cutting an apple," Captain Haddock sat down and continued his story, "I had to get stiches and I was terrified. It was painful at first but I felt a lot better once it was done," The Captain smiled and Ella returned it.

"Thank you-"Ella paused, "I just realized I don't know your name,"

The Captain laughed, "The name is Archibald Haddock but you can call me Captain Haddock if you want, everyone does."

Tintin slowly came in balancing a bowl of soapy water and many wash cloths. He gently laid the bowl on the table closest to Ella and gave the wash clothes to Professor Calculus. Tintin then laid down a small box that held the needle and thread. Ella was so nervous she felt like throwing up right then and there.

"How about we just wrap it up in a bandage?" Ella asked nervously.

Tintin sat down beside Ella, "if we do you could bleed to death or you could get a terrible infection in the wound,"

Professor Calculus took the large towel and applied pressure to her wound, "We have to apply pressure to make sure the blood stops."

For the next few minutes they applied pressure to the wound and hopefully had made the blood flow stop. Professor Calculus slowly lifted the wet towel and finally the blood flow had stopped.

Professor Calculus took the bowl and set it in his lap then he made Ella's arm hover over the bowl.

"Tintin could you hand me one of those cloths," The Professor made sure the bowl was secure.

Tintin handed him the cloth and the Professor began to clean the wound. The warm water felt so good to Ella's skin because the melted snow had made her clothes damp and freezing. The cleaning of the wound wasn't as bad she thought it would be and she was relieved. Once all of the blood was washed off the gash it looked better. Ella felt better since it was thoroughly cleaned although she was NOT looking forward to the next step. She could feel the nervous jitters in her stomach and was wishing for this whole thing to be over. Professor Calculus opened the small box and brought out the needle and special thread the Captain had used when needed. Ella scooted to the very back of the couch as far away as possible from that needle. She felt really childish but she just couldn't stand the thought of that needle stitching her wound up. Tintin could tell she was nervous and scared; he took her good hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him for a moment then slowly came closer to the Professor with her arm.

At first the needle was very painful and when the thread came through she tightly held Tintin's hand and hoped she wasn't killing his poor hand. A few tears fell down her face as the process continued but she tried not to pay attention to the stiches and focused on Tintin's comforting hand, the blowing wind outside, or Snowy quietly snoring over by Captain Haddock. After an agonizing thirty minutes or so the stitching was finally done and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Professor Calculus's eyes were drooping because he was so exhausted and they still had to put the bandaged over Ella's stitches.

Captain Haddock stood up and helped Professor Calculus to his feet, "Alright, come on Professor,"

Ella stood up and went to Professor Calculus and gave him a hug. He was so tired but he smiled and returned the gesture. The Professor then left and finally went to sleep after a very eventful day and Ella went back to the couch and bundled in as many blankets as she could. Then she realized she needed her left arm bandaged and reluctantly got the gauzes and began to wrap her arm. After a few minutes Ella began to get really angry at the gauze because every time she tried to begin wrapping the gaze would move. Tintin had fallen asleep beside her after the Professor Calculus left and the soon the Captain had left to get some well needed rest. Ella smiled and tried not to laugh because Tintin had his mouth slightly open while he was asleep. She even had to put her hand over her mouth but it didn't work. Ella laughed so hard that made Tintin jumped out of his skin.

Ella smiled, "Hey sleepy head,"

Tintin slightly smiled, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ella smiled at him and then remembered her bandage, "Could you help me put on the bandage?"

"Of course," Tintin took the gauze and began to wrap her arm, "Ellie?"

Ella smiled at the nickname Tintin had given her when they were kids, "You remembered,"

He smiled, "I couldn't forget,"

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know that usually Professor Calculus is hard for hearing but in this chapter I needed it to be very serious. Anyway, I hope to update more chapters very soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ella woke up in one of the guest bedrooms of Marlinspike Hall and had to remind herself that she was free again. She slowly rose up and grimaced. Her hair was a rat's nest and smelled like she hadn't washed it years. She had washed it of course but just not recently. Even though she knew she desperately needed a bath she laid back down and enjoyed the warm of the covers surrounding her. She could remember the days when she could wrap herself in her blankets and fall back to sleep with no worries. For about four years when she was captured and had to serve as slave for those horrible, vile men working for their main big and high boss. She didn't get any time to herself like this. Although once she was done doing her chores she was back in her cell and that was the only time she was alone. It was agonizing for her every day to do the same things over and over again.

It took her a whole month to make it back to Brussels unfollowed. Last night was when she had finally made it to Marlinspike Hall and she remembered everything perfectly.

_Ella ran to the gates of Marlinspike Hall and tears were streaming down her face as she ran towards the steps. She was clutching her left arm and could feel the blood pouring out of the deep gash. Before Ella had gotten to the gates one of the thugs had somehow followed her here and held a knife in his hand. She ran but he was faster and grabbed her wrist. She quickly punched him in the jaw and he took the knife and cut her arm. Ella screamed in agony and the man smiled and slowly backed away._

"_We will meet again beautiful," he ran in the opposite direction and she watched until he was out of her site._

_Ella was tempted to sit down and hopefully make the pain stop. She knew though that she could bleed to death if she did. _

_When Ella finally made it to the front door she could only lightly tap because she didn't feel like she had the energy. She tried again but no one answered. Ella could feel her legs get heavy and so she decided it was best that she sat down. She didn't realize it at the time but she was already on the ground when she had thought that. The snow was coming down rapidly covering her in a white blanket._

Ella touched the bandage and thought about how it was very strange that man was very familiar. She gasped, Ella wanted to scream. The man who followed her was the same person that had kidnapped her four years ago.

Ella shook her head and tried not to think about everything. Ella decided that it would be best if she took that bath and get her mind off things.

A few minutes later Ella got out and wrapped a towel around her when she realized she didn't have any clothes to change into!

"Oh no, no,no,no!" Ella franticly looked into the drawers and sighed.

Ella pulled out a big pink fluffy robe with the initials B.C.

"It's going to have to do until I can get real clothes," Ella continues to search through the drawers and found the found some bright colored dresses with many sparkles.

Ella reluctantly put one of the long dresses with hopefully less sparkles. She walked over to the bathroom mirror and grimaced.

The long pink dress didn't fit her in places and around the collar were bright pink feathers.

"At least it doesn't have any sparkles," Ella muttered.

Ella liked sparkles but these dresses had too many in her opinion. Just for fun she dramatically walked into her bedroom like a big movie star. Ella laughed when she saw herself in the big long mirror and she spun around in circles.

"You there!" Ella said in a dramatic voice and pointed randomly, "Get me some caviar! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Ella laughed at herself and decided to make her make her bed and then go down stairs. Ella pulled up the sheet and her left arm began to hurt.

"Ugh! When will this heal!" she just pulled up the blankets and placed the pillows back in there spots.

She opened the door and headed down stairs. The dress she was wearing even had a train and Ella felt so ridiculous.

"Ella?"

Ella turned around and saw Captain Haddock and he looked at her strangely.

"Morning! I know I look strange this was all I found in the drawers in my room. Do you know anyone with the initials B.C.?" Ella asked.

"Millions of Blistering Blue barnacles!" The Captain rubbed his face with his hand, "Yes…sadly yes I know who that is."

"Are you alright Captain? You're turning pale," Ella worriedly watched Captain Haddock.

"Yes-I think so. Let's go get something to eat," Captain Haddock and Ella then made their way to the kitchen.

Tintin was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

Ella watched him for a moment. She smiled and wondered about his hair and why it flipped up in the front.

"Good morning Tintin," Ella sat down beside him.

Tintin looked up from his book and he grinned, "Good morning, Miss Castafiore," Captain Haddock groaned and Tintin laughed.

Ella looked at them both confused, "What, who is Miss Castafiore?"

Tintin smiled at Captain Haddock, "Do you want to explain Captain, you two were engaged once,"

Captain Haddock glared at Tintin, "That was a misunderstanding,"

Snowy went over to Ella and she picked him up and sat him her lap. She had missed Snowy, she always loved how Snowy was always there when you needed him. She scratched behind his ears and Snowy relaxed instantly.

The Captain sat down and sighed ,"I don't think I am very good at explaining things."

"Bianca Castafiore is the 'Milanese Nightingale' she is an opera singer. She is a very interesting person."

The Captain rolled his eyes," She is loud, and can never get anyone's name correctly."

Ella rubbed her bandage absentmindedly, "I need to tell you how I got this," Ella lifted her arm with the bandage.

Tintin and Captain Haddock listened intently as she told them everything that happened last night. The Captain was so furious he had to stand up and pace. Tintin's jaw tightened and Snowy whined and licked Ella's cheek as though he knew what she was saying and going through. Ella sighed once she was done talking and leaned against the back of the chair.

She looked at Tintin, "This morning I realized the man who cut my arm was the one who kidnapped me when we were younger." Ella could feel the familiar sting of tears and she angrily wiped them away.

"Don't worry Ellie he will never get near you again. I promise." Tintin lightly smiled and Ella smiled and looked at his hair.

Tintin touched his hair confused, "What is it?"

Ella smiled, "Nothing is wrong, it's just your hair is different."

Tintin laughed, "During a car chase the wind blew my hair up and it has stayed this way ever since."

"Wow," Ella laughed when Snowy licked her face," Snowy!" she smiled at him and put him down.

Tintin got up and poured Snowy a bowl of dog food and the Captain began to make some tea.

"Do want some tea Ella?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Yes please." Ella smiled at the thought of a warm cup of tea.

**Thank you for reading! I love writing this story, if you have any suggestions of how I should continue please tell me! Please review because I really want to know what you readers think. Thanks a ton! I promise I will continue this story. **


End file.
